


They don't know

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	They don't know

_And I don't listen to the guys who  
say that you're bad for me  
And I should turn you away -  
'Cause they don't know about us  
and they've never heard of love._

*****

  
Viggo shifted in the uncomfortable saggy chair he was sitting on. The room – small, but still bigger than most of them had to live in, or even had to share – seemed to glow in the candle light. They all smoked, adding an even more diffuse effect to the unusual purple decor of the walls.

The room was filled with people, all beautiful to his eyes. Perhaps because of the soft light turning their eager for life faces into beauty or maybe it was just their youth, he wasn’t sure. They were all nice enough, accepting him as one of them. Ever since he came here three weeks ago he had been invited to join in the group.

He went to their debating nights, their pub visits, and the parties where everyone smoked pot and everyone fucked everyone. Or at least that was what it looked like. He drank their horrible English beer, he smoked their pot and shared his, but he hadn’t fucked anyone. He could have easily, he had had enough offers, but until now rejected them.

His eyes followed the curves of Shelagh’s slender, but nicely shaped body, sprawled out over Nigel’s lap, her long red hair almost touching the floor. He had been tempted when she invited him into her bed, but he still declined. She didn’t seem bothered by his rejection, - how ever nice he said ‘no, thank you,’ it still was ‘no,’ - and left with Nigel that same night.

Watching her he felt a slight pang of regret, but shrugged it off. He was here as an exchange student, enjoying the benefits of studying at RADA for a while. He didn’t want distractions or complications, and just couldn’t believe fucking Shelagh would come without them. Well, that was one reason.

The other reason was sitting on the floor, legs spread wide, one arm around a blond girl’s waist, pressing her against him. A big hand rested on one of her large breasts, and Viggo noticed he couldn’t keep from staring at that hand. Staring like he had been from the first time he and Sean met. Everything about Sean seemed to draw him in, the hair, the lean body, the green eyes and now the hands.

Sean never seemed to pay much attention to him, they had only shared a few words when introduced. He always had some girl around, never one of the group, and never the same one. There was something about him still that made Viggo wonder.

For Viggo it was not the first time he had fallen for a guy. He had always been uncaring about conventions, and gender issues never made sense to him. People here seemed much more open minded than they were in the US, but he doubted it went any further than talk. He could get away with fondling a breast like Sean was doing, the big hand casually slipping inside the low neck of the blonde’s – Patti ? Jenni ? – shirt. But how would they react if he was in her place and that hand slid off to his groin as it slid off to her groin now ?

Mesmerized, his eyes followed the movement of that large hand, two long digits slipping in between the girl’s thighs, disappearing.

“Enjoying the show mate ?”

Viggo was shaken out of his reverie hearing the loud voice, the northern accent audible in every word and for the first time in years he blushed. Everyone’s eyes were on him. He forced himself to look up into those green eyes and tried to come up with an excuse or a witty remark, but failed miserably. He muttered something under his breath, wishing he could get the fuck out of there, but of course he couldn’t do that.

After a few minutes things were all back to normal, apart from Sean still staring into Viggo’s eyes. Both hands had stopped moving, and a small smile curled around the corners of Sean’s mouth. Sean finally broke eye contact, and stood up fluently, hauling up the blonde with him. He smacked her ass and shoved her away from him.

“Time to go home baby,” he said ignoring her pouting. “Time for everyone to go home, I am fucking knackered.”

This was Sean’s room, his party, and it was clearly over. Everyone was getting up reluctantly and slowly moving to the door. Viggo lifted his ass from the chair, stretching his legs, when Sean’s hand fell on his shoulder, pushing him down again.

“Could you stay for a minute, mate ? I want to ask you something.”

And then he was gone again, seeing everyone out, leaving Viggo glued to his chair. Only John stayed behind, John who helped him through the first week here and came closest to being a friend. He leaned in and grabbed Viggo’s arm, his brown eyes looking straight into Viggo’s.

“Don’t get involved with him,” he said, squeezing Viggo’s arm. “You could do so much better.”

Before Viggo could even blink he was gone and so were the rest, leaving him alone with Sean. Sean who leaned against the wall next to the closed door and looked at him. Viggo swallowed, cursing himself for feeling like a scared child. He coughed to clear his throat.

“So what did you want to ask me Sean ?” Again he forced himself to look Sean in the eyes.

Sean smiled a lazy smile and stayed where he was.

“Ask ? Well, I would like to know why you’ve been looking at me like a love-sick teen since day one.”

Feeling like he had been punched in the guts, Viggo grabbed his jacket and went straight to the door. Sean just grinned at him and didn’t move an inch. Viggo had to literally push his way through into the small corridor, the body contact making his breath hitch in his throat. Sean did nothing to stop him and Viggo got as far as laying his hand on the door before he turned around and looked at Sean.

The next moment he was slammed to the wall, his jacket on the floor, and Sean’s hands were sliding under his shirt, stroking quivering flesh. He tried to kiss Sean, only to be pushed back, Sean biting his throat instead. He looked down, this time following the familiar hand sliding down his own body, until it cupped his raging hard on.

He moaned so loud, he was blushing again, but then Sean grabbed his wrist and almost dragged him to his small bedroom. There wasn’t enough room to stand together, but Sean pushed him down on the single bed and that was fine. Sean stripped, just dropping his clothes on the floor and Viggo followed his example.

Sean crawled on the bed, taking hold of his body, stroking him relentlessly, until Viggo was trembling under his hands. Again he tried to kiss him, but this time Sean pushed him down firmly, until his cock was in Viggo’s face. No teasing, no tasting, as Sean’s hand directed his cock and Viggo opened his mouth obediently.

There was no finesse in this, just need and greed and Viggo sucked in Sean’s cock eagerly, enjoying the way the lean body bucked and squirmed under his hands. He was beyond caring about himself, just wanting to give Sean everything he’d got. He almost choked on the sudden flood when Sean came, but still wanted more.

Sean rolled on his back panting, the small bed forcing Viggo’s back to the wall. He waited until Sean’s breath evened out and the green eyes looked at him again. He didn’t know what to expect, but he wasn’t surprised when Sean spat out a sharp command.

“Stroke yourself.”

For a moment he wondered what the fuck he was getting himsef into, but his hand was already on his cock, and it all felt so good and so right. He sped up his trusts, loosing himself in the steady gaze of those green eyes. He came with a hoarse cry, his back pressed into the wall even harder. Sean dragged his hand through the cum dripping all over Viggo’s belly and chest and brought it up to Viggo’s face.

Without missing a beat, Viggo sucked in the fingers eagerly, letting them go reluctantly after a while. Only when his breathing calmed and the rush died off did he start wondering what the fuck just happened. How Sean seemingly effortless made him do what he wanted, like he was a marionet or something.

Before he even could utter a word of protest, Sean was already off the bed. That same small smile was on his face again, and he scratched his belly.

“Well, that was fun Viggo,” he said. “We should do it again some time.”

The message was clear, and Viggo climbed of the bed and got dressed. He felt more humiliated than ever before in his life, and he left without saying a word, slamming the door behind him. The night air was cool and he breathed in deeply, feeling a bit better. This was by far the most weird and unpleasant sexual experience he had ever had and it wasn’t going to happen again, he told himself firmly.

But later, lying in his bed after a long shower, he couldn’t sleep. The evening kept playing in his head like a movie, and he was getting aroused again. He buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes, but he could still see the green eyes, could still taste himself on his tongue.

The next week when he and Sean ran in to each other, or shared the same class, Sean greeted him as casually as he greeted the others. He could have kicked himself for still feeling like he did when he saw Sean, but that was how it was.

John had tried to talk to him about Sean, telling him he was fun to have around, but an absolute prick when you got too close. He told Viggo about the guy that had followed Sean around like a shadow last semester, until he quit RADA and disappeared, about the girls he treated badly. Viggo smiled politely and said he just helped Sean with something and that was it.

He swore to himself he wouldn’t go to parties anymore, at least not the ones Sean was likely to attend, and focus more on his work. There’d be no more of this.

Still he found himself on Nigel’s couch the Friday after that, cluthing his beer bottle when Sean stepped in, alone. No girl this time, and he slumped down on the couch next to Viggo. He talked to Nigel, drank a lot, made jokes and the evening seemed to drag along forever.

Viggo left early, talking vaquely about a headache. He was in Nigel’s bedroom, looking for his jacket in the pile of coats on the bed, when a big hand closed around his arm. Without even turning around he knew who it was, and he froze.

Sean was so close, hip lips almost touching Viggo’s ear while he whispered. “We are going to your place.”

He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should just push Sean away and go home alone, but instead he slipped on his jacket and followed Sean outside. ‘Just this once,’ he told himself, maybe this time it’ll be different.’

They didn’t speak until they arrived at Viggo’s building. Sean stepped into Viggo’s room, shrugging off his coat and grinned at Viggo, who watched him warily.

Sean cocked an eyebrow. “Bedroom ?”

Not trusting his voice to speak Viggo just opened the door to the bedroom, Sean following close behind him. His hands sneaked around Viggo, pulling off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt. The mattress on the floor seemed to almost cover the room and Sean chuckled.

“That’s a nice bed Viggo, nice and big. Good, because I am going to fuck you.”

Clever fingers, pulling down the zipper of his jeans, pushing them down, holding Viggo’s hips so he could kick off his shoes and step out of the jeans. Sean pulled him close, he could feel the cold zipper pressing into the cleft of his ass.

He know he should stop this, he shouldn’t just let Sean manhandle him. Sean was probably even younger than he was, and he couldn’t just lie down and let Sean fuck him. Then Sean licked his neck and bit him, Viggo’s knees buckled and he went down without a fight when Sean pushed him.

He saw Sean fishing a few packages out of his back pocket – ‘Oh hell, he planned this’ – and watched him strip off. His face felt hot and almost feverish, while Sean’s hands were on him, stroking him, moulding him almost.

Again, he tried to kiss Sean, and this time Sean let him, kissed him back even, his tongue lewd on Viggo’s lips. They broke the kiss and Sean rolled him over, slid his hands between his thighs until he spread his legs wantonly.

He buried his face in the cool linen of the pillow, while Sean sat up and reached beside the bed. Cool slick fingers worked inside impatiently and he whimpered, getting up on his knees, pushing back eagerly.

It was even better – despite the inevitable pain - having Sean inside, his control slipping. It was good, brutally good, Sean just as needy as Viggo was for a short while, but reasserting himself pretty fast as he recovered from his orgasm.

‘This was the moment,’ Viggo said to himself afterwards, the ultimate moment to have said : “Well that was fun Sean, we should do it again some time.”

But of course he didn’t, he just lay back next to Sean, enjoying the perfection of darkness, hoping Sean would stay. He did, but maybe just because he fell asleep, and Viggo listened to him breathing peacefully until he slept too.

Later that night he was woken up by Sean crying out, his body trembling violently, fighting off unseen enemies. Viggo hesitated a moment, then took hold of Sean, soothing him, whispering words as he would to a five years old and finally Sean relaxed and returned to peaceful sleep.

Viggo couldn’t sleep anymore, even more hopelessly in love, now he had felt a sleep warm, surrendering Sean in his arms. ‘They are wrong,’ he thought, John and the other guys that tried to warn him, they were all wrong.

  
“They don’t know.”


End file.
